infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót
Powrót – osiemnasta misja wątku głównego w inFamous: Second Son. Opis Delsin postanawia zbadać zamieszanie w śródmieściu Seattle, o którym wspomniał mu Reggie. Przebieg Meldunek thumb|250px|Delsin szybuje do miejsca zamieszania. Delsin przedostaje się na dach jednego z najwyższych budynków w Denny Park. Stamtąd protagonista spostrzega kilka helikopterów. *'Delsin': Reggie, masz rację. Kręcą się tutaj, ale nikt nie strzela. *'Reggie': A teraz kazali wszystkim policjantom opuścić teren nabrzeża. Wydaje mi się, że chcą coś ukryć. *'Delsin': Chyba się nie obrażą, jak rzucę okiem? *'Reggie': Na ziemi aż się roi od transporterów. Lepiej trzymaj się dachów. *'Delsin': Za dużo się martwisz. Delsin leci w stronę źródła zgłoszenia. Przeprawa W trakcie podróży, protagonista przydzwania do brata. *'Delsin': Reggie, wspominałem ci, jakie tu są wspaniałe widoki. *'Reggie': Skup się na zadaniu. Zwiedzać będziemy później. Po pewnym czasie, do Delsina przydzwania Betty. Obecna karma Delsina wpływa diametralnie na przebieg ich rozmowy. W przypadku bohaterskiego Delsina, Betty będzie dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z jego szczytnego celu ocalenia współplemieńców i wielokrotnie będzie prosić go o powrót do Salmon Bay. Rozmowa między Betty, a karmicznie negatywnym Delsinem jest z kolei o wiele krótsza, a ponadto kobieta traktuje wyprawę Delsina jako pełną wygłupów zabawę. thumb|250px|Delsin spostrzega betonowe konstrukcje. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Delsin kontynuuje swą podróż, w trakcie której może natrafić na betonowe blokady DOZ-owców. O swym znalezisku, protagonista powiadamia Reggie'go, którego odpowiedź jest również zależna od obecnej karmy Delsina. Reggie *'Delsin': Reggie, widziałeś te betonowe konstrukcje? Chyba umacniają pozycję. Boją się mnie. Delsin zbliża się powoli do miejsca zdarzenia. Pobojowisko thumb|250px|Delsin fotografuje ślady bytności Hanka. Protagonista przedostaje się do przedmieść Seattle, gdzie odnajduje ślady walki DOZ-owców z dymnym przewodnikiem na terenie jednego z tutejszych osiedli. *'Delsin': Reggie, pełno tu śladów po przypaleniu. Wygląda to jak moja robota. *'Reggie': A więc nasz przewodnik dysponuje mocą dymu. Jak widać, nie ty jeden ją posiadłeś. *'Delsin': Tak, wiem, ale liczyłem na coś nowego. *'Reggie': Pokaż mi te jego "ślady bytności". Delsin wyciąga swój telefon komórkowy i fotografuje ciało jednego z poległych DOZ-owców. Reggie będzie wyraźnie zgorszony fotografią. Odpowiedź Delsina, podobnie jak poprzednio, jest zależna od jego karmy. *'Reggie': A więc tak to wygląda, kiedy ty... Nie, nie chcę na to patrzeć z bliska. Na miejsce dociera oddział DOZ. Delsinowi udaje się jednak zlikwidować zagrożenie. Po chwili do jego uszu docierają niezidentyfikowane komunikaty, dochodzące z hełmu poległego DOZ-owca. *'DOZ-owiec': Zespół sytuacyjny, zgłoście się. Zespół sytuacyjny, zgłoście się. *'Delsin': Czekaj, coś słyszę. Delsin podchodzi do hełmu. *'Reggie': Hełm DOZ-owca. Sprawny? Protagonista podnosi hełm i przysłuchuje się komunikatom. thumb|250px|Delsin przysłuchuje się komunikatowi DOZ-owca. *'DOZ-owiec': Oddział specjalny, zgłoście się. Oddział specjalny, zgłoście się. Namierzyliśmy Daughtry'ego, na wschód od was. Oddział specjalny, zgłoście się. *'Delsin': Ej, Reggie, ten przewodnik... Mówią, że to Hank! Delsin odrzuca hełm na ziemię. *'Reggie': No, ale mówiłeś, że ona go zabiła, wtedy w Salmon Bay. *'Delsin': No, tak... tak myślałem. Widziałem to na własne oczy. On nie żyje, na pewno. *'Reggie': Szukaj dalej. thumb|250px|Delsin fotografuje akta Hanka. Rozmowa dobiega końca. Na miejsce przybywa kolejny oddział żołnierzy departamentu. Delsinowi udaje się jednak wyjść z konfliktu obronną ręką, po czym kontynuuje poszukiwania. W jednej z tutejszych alejek, mężczyzna spostrzega poległego DOZ-owca i znajdującego się obok niego akta Henry'ego Daughtry'ego. *'Delsin': Okej, Reggie, muszę to przyznać... Myliłem się. Delsin fotografuje dokumenty i wysyła zdjęcie do Reggie'go. *'Delsin': Zachowaj je jako prezent na gwiazdkę. Po chwili z Delsinem kontaktuje się Fetch. *'Fetch': Ej, Delsin. Czemu nie dałeś znać, że robisz demolkę w śródmieściu. *'Delsin': To nie ja. *'Fetch': Właśnie obserwuję, jak ktoś rozwala śmigłowce DOZ. *'Delsin': Ale co, widzisz to? Gdzie jesteś? *'Fetch': Na dachu budynku, róg Union i Dwunastej. Rozmowa kończy się, a Delsin udaje się na spotkanie z Fetch. Dach thumb|250px|Delsin i Fetch spotykają się na dachu. Delsin przedostaje się na wspomniany dach, gdzie odnajduje Fetch. *'Fetch': Dlaczego ci na nim zależy? Przecież masz moc dymu. *'Delsin': To chyba koleś, kto jechał z tobą w transporcie... od niego mam moc dymu. *'Fetch': Masz na myśli tego oblecha, Hanka? *'Delsin': Jeśli zwiał z wieży Augustine, to może będzie widział, jak się tam dostać. Może pójdziesz ze mną i mi pomożesz, co? *'Fetch': Nie... nie. Ten facet to kłopoty. Usiądę wygodnie i będę podziwiać fajerwerki. Delsin, uważaj na siebie. Nie ufam temu łysemu prostakowi. *'Delsin': Spokojnie, wszystko pod kontrolą. Poza tym jest coś, co nas łączy - nienawiść do Augustine. *'Fetch': Tak, powodzenia. Przewodnicy kończą rozmowę, a Fetch opuszcza miejsce spotkania. Pościg thumb|250px|Hank strzela do śmigłowców DOZ-owców. Delsin rusza w stronę pobliskiego budynku, wokół którego przelatują śmigłowce bojowe. *'Delsin': Hej, Reggie, widzę go. Jest na dachu w śródmieściu, walczy ze śmigłowcami. *'Reggie': Dobra, słuchaj. Nie pozwól, żeby DOZ-owcy go schwytali. *'Delsin': No dobra, jasne. *'Reggie': I nie pozwól, żeby go zabili. I ty też go nie zabijaj... I nie pozwól mu uciec. *'Delsin': Jezu, nie wiem, czy wszystko zapamiętam. Delsin dociera na szczyt wspomnianej budowli, jednak w tym samym momencie Hank się ulatnia i przedostaje na inny budynek. *'Delsin': Reggie, jestem na dachu. *'Reggie': A Hank? *'Delsin': E, nie. *'Reggie': Zgubiłeś go? *'Delsin': Nie. Po prostu trzymam go na dystans. *'Reggie': Celowo? *'Delsin': Właściwie... właściwie to on potrafi latać. *'Reggie': Ta, uważaj żebyś zaraz ty nie poleciał. thumb|250px|Delsin szybuje za śladami Hanka. Delsin rusza za Hankiem i ściga go po dachach przedmieść Seattle. *'Reggie': Nie zgub Hanka. *'Delsin': Dzięki za przypomnienie. *'Reggie': Uważaj na DOZ-owców. *'Delsin': Świetna rada. Protagonista ostatecznie dogania go na jednym z nich i zastaje walczącego z oddziałami DOZ-owców. *'Delsin': Hank, Chcesz dać się zabić? *'Hank': Młody? *'Delsin': Reggie, mam go. *'Hank': Gliniarz? Spadam stąd. Teraz ty się pobaw ze śmigłowcami. *'Delsin': Cholera, Reggie, spłoszyłeś go. Hank ucieka, pozostawiając Delsina samego na placu boju. *'Delsin': Cholera, Reg, zgubiłem go. *'Reggie': A ja nie. Hing Hay Market w Lantern. Rozdzwoniły się telefony alarmowe. Widziano tam bioterrorystę. Zgodnie z tropem, Delsin kieruje się w stronę Hing Hay Market. Protagonista dogania zbiega, jednak ten przebija się przez pobliski szyb wentylacyjny. *'Delsin': Hej, Hank, zaczekaj. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, potrzebuję tylko... Nieważne, już ją mam. thumb|250px|Delsin biegnie za Hankiem. Delsin nieprzerwanie podąża za dymnym przewodnikiem. W trakcie pościgu, protagonista będzie usiłował namówić go do zatrzymania się, jednakże bez skutku. *'Hank': Ostrzegam cię, młody. Nie zbliżaj się! *'Delsin': Bo co?! Hank wykorzystuje swoje moce, by przeskakiwać na kolejne dachy. Delsin jednak stale dotrzymuje mu kroku. *'Delsin': Zatrzymaj się, chcę tylko pogadać. *'Hank': Nie ma o czym! Pościg wciąż trwa. *'Delsin': Hank! Daj spokój, stary, nie chcę tego robić. *'Hank': To nie rób! thumb|250px|Pościg za Hankiem w Denny Park. Pościg przenosi się do Denny Park. *'Delsin': Hank, musisz mi pomóc. *'Hank': Mowy nie ma! Pościg ostatecznie kończy się na dachu jednego z budynków w Denny Park. Konfrontacja thumb|250px|Hank sięga po telefon Delsina. Delsin dociera na miejsce, usiłując odnaleźć zbiega. Mężczyzna zostaje jednak potraktowany dymnym uderzeniem, które zwala go z nóg i tymczasowo pozbawia świadomości. W wyniku upadku, Delsinowi wypada telefon komórkowy, po który sięga Hank, sprawdzając jego numer telefonu. Po pewnym czasie Delsin odzyskuje przytomność i sięga po swój telefon. Po chwili odbiera połączenie od Daughtry'ego. *'Hank': Stary, a coś ty taki miętki? *'Delsin': Hank? Skąd masz ten numer? *'Hank': Z książki telefonicznej. Sorry, że cię walnąłem, ale musiałem cię znokautować, żebyś trochę się uspokoił. Ochłonąłeś? *'Delsin': Przysięgam, stary, że jak cię znajdę... *'Hank': Oddzwonię za pół godziny. *'Delsin': Nie, nie, czekaj, już się wyluzowałem. *'Hank': Na pewno? Bo na razie tylko mnie ganiałeś i darłeś na mnie mordę. *'Delsin': Chcę załatwić Augustine, ale będzie mi do tego potrzebna twoja pomoc. *'Hank': Dobra, wchodzę w to. *'Delsin': Super, no to musimy się... *'Hank': Czekaj, DOZ-owcy się tu zbierają. Coś się kroi. Wybadam sprawę i dam znać. thumb|250px|Delsin przygląda się swojej komórce. Rozmowa kończy się, a razem z nią także cała misja. Delsin przydzwania do Reggie'go, aby powiadomić go o współpracy z Hankiem. *'Delsin': Reggie, to ja. *'Reggie': Delsin, Bogu dzięki, martwiłem się. *'Delsin': Słuchaj, udało mi się spiknąć z Hankiem. Pomoże nam się rozprawić z Augustine... *'Reggie': Co? Nie... nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. *'Delsin': Wiesz co, braciszku, za dużo się martwisz. *'Reggie': Albo ty za mało. Bądź ostrożny. I uważaj na siebie. *'Delsin': Chyba za dużo. *'Reggie': Za mało. Dialog dobiega końca. Konkluzja Delsin skontaktował się ze zbiegłym do tej pory Hankiem i postanowił nawiązać z nim współpracę. Kategoria:Misje w inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Misje fabularne